


The Altered Course Of Things

by WindStar27



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, C.C. - Freeform, Desire, Ecchi, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Characters, First Kiss, First Period, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Horny, Horny Teenagers, Humor, In Love, Lemon, Lime, Loss, Love Confessions, Lust, Male Character - Freeform, Mechs, Minor lemon, PMS, Platonic Romance, Pleasuring, Sarcasm, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Self-Pleasure, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a bed, Smut, Smut and Angst, Smut at school, Strong Female Characters, Teen Romance, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering undetailed, Vaginal Fingering while on PMS, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex undetailed, Virginity, Wall Sex mentioned, Woman on Top, an addition to canon story not au, broken virginity, complicated love, confused, controlled desires, exploring anatomy, expressed desire, first PMS, gender-switch smut, heavy lime, horny girls, horny guys, horny young adults, in hate, intercourse undetailed, knightmares, learning to deal with female issues, learning to use things to contain a period/PMS, love and hate, man on top, meets up with the anime at ep 21 of season 2, not an au, post menopause syndrome, sex in a school, smutty romance, undetailed lemon, undetailed shower sex Mentioned, vaginal bleeding undetailed (Discussed), war machines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: Crossing paths with an unknown Geass user by accident, with an unknown ability; during a battle: Suzaku, Lelouch and Kallen, all find themselves in a strange situation. For Suzaku its an annoyance. For Lelouch & Kallen its more than that. Feelings are realized and brought into the open. Gender-Switch: written for ObeliskX from Fanfiction net.Kallen turns into Kollin. (not my name choice (that was "Kal")- but, not bad, whatever!)Lelouch to Lulu.Suzaku to Suzie! (not my name choice (that was "Suzu")- but whatever!)Note: the archive warnings are mostly just to be safe.  I'm not planning on the things they warn about being in here. But, since this is a requested/commissioned fic- I'm not really sure how things will "go down" until they do.I take story requests when I have time, or I make time for commissions! Asking never hurt.





	1. Altered Course

_**Posted On 9-15-17 At: 4:24AM** _  
_**(USA CST; GMT: -6:00)** _

* * *

_**About This Story:** _

_**Set after the deaths of Shirley and Euphemia, but before the involvement with the Chinese.** _  
_**So- that means that Kallen, Lelouch and Suzaku are around 18.** _  
_**It's a Gender-Switch (but not a body/soul swap/switch) - Their souls stay in the original bodies. Their bodies just physically change/alter.** _

_**A/N:** _  
_**This was done for ObeliskX here on Fanfiction net.** _

_**During the "transition" from one gender into the other (Until the characters have a mental grasp on what is happening) this is how they are referred to(gender wise):** _

_**Lelouch = He/She or Him/Her** _  
_**Suzaku = He/She or Him/Her** _  
_**Kallen = She/He or Her/Him** _  
_**Once the 3 have (somewhat) come to terms with the new way of things... They are referred to by their new genders.** _  
_**Lelouch = She or Her** _  
_**Suzaku = She or Her** _  
_**Kallen = He or Him** _

_**As for how they changed: an unnamed and unknown OC Geass user. It was done unintentionally, out of fear. A freak accident of sorts. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. I welcome reviews. I'm not sure when I will get to update this. I will do so as soon as I can, though.** _

* * *

__

_**.** _

_**Chapter #1: Altered Course** _

_**.** _

Lelouch sat in his Knightmare: watching as Kallen's Guren mark 2 fight against Suzaku's Lancelot. The former prince sat with his hand holding his face up. A finger tapping impatiently against his upper cheek, just under his right eye. The 3 had gotten separated from their respective comrades over the course of this fight. Suzaku had chased Lelouch, and Kallen had gone after Suzaku in order to protect her leader.  
So, here they were:  
Lelouch was beyond annoyed. He was tired, and he was sure Kallen was also tired. He was wishing that SOMETHING would happen! Anything, that might help them to catch a brake.  
Over the com-link, he was privy to the verbal war going on between the two. He had tried to add his two cents worth, but they were both so aggravated, that he gave up.

"Shut the hell up and sit there, where your safe, **_DAMNIT_**!"

Snapped Kallen. At that, Suzaku had snorted then started laughing.

"Yeah, sit there, looking pretty and wait for me to kill Kallen, then I'll-"

Started the prince's former friend, but, Kallen wasn't having any of that. She screamed in anger and attacked Suzaku with a vengeance. That was when Lelouch had stopped trying to issue her orders.

**_'Wow... It's almost 6 am!... We've been at this all night... When will the ass give it up?'_ **

Lelouch wondered, not for the first time. Lelouch, bored, and tired, looked around the area they were currently in. He saw a small building, using his camera to zoom in, he noticed it was a cabin. And it looked well-kept.

'Not good, what if we hurt those people? The black knight's reputation will be-'

Lelouch wondered- Just then, he saw movement by the cabin, and then turned to look at the two fighting not too far from him. Lelouch pressed the com-link button and called out to the other two.

"If we're going to keep fighting, we need to move!"

"Why?"

Kallen had asked but, she was distracted too long. Suzaku attacked the Guren 2, with Lancelot, and she screamed as she was sent flying backwards... Straight towards the cabin.

"Kallen! Kallen?! Are you ok?"

the raven haired former prince started to move his Knightmare, only to realize that Suzaku's Lancelot now had its gun trained on him.

"Kallen? You ok?"

Lelouch called into the com again, as he kept his eyes on Suzaku's knightmare.

"Nnnh... Yeah... Somehow... My head hurts, though. I hit it on something in here... Hey! Suzaku! Get away from ZERO!"

She suddenly shouted, obviously having seen the weapon pointed at Lelouch's mecha.

"It's just us 3, Kallen! Call him by his real name, dammit!"

Shouted the annoyed young knight. Kallen growled and managed to get Guren 2 to its feet. After that, everything was a bit of a blur for all 3 of the teens. The fight continued: Suzaku having to back off of Lelouch when Kallen took a swing at him. Lelouch forgot to check on the cabin, which Kallen had landed on. When he finally did look again, he saw a frightened old woman come out of what was left of it.  
Then Suzaku was thrown, in his Lancelot. He landed just beyond the cabin, and Lelouch tried to stop Kallen. He really did. Not to mention that they did not want to hurt innocent Japanese!  
But the old woman saw a mecha behind her home, and one angrily heading towards her with another right behind it. Lelouch ran after Kallen and that was when the elderly woman fell to her knees, she screamed, covering her head. Lelouch saw the Geass mark appear before his eyes (just floating and starting out small before getting big and then vanishing). After that... He lost consciousness....

* * *

 

"Ow!"

Kallen yelped as she started to wake up.

"Shit! What the hell?!"

Said a somewhat feminine founding voice over Kallen's com-link. Even though it was feminine sounding, it was still obvious that the voice belonged to-

"Lelouch?!"

She called into the com-link... Lelouch's voice was softer and... Strange sounding. For that matter... Kallen realized her own voice sounded strange, as well.

"Whose that?"

Lelouch asked over the radio.

"Um... Its me, Kallen..."

The redhead tried.

"You sound strange...!"

He told her.

"No-shit!"

She snapped gruffly. That's when she heard a tabbing on her cockpit door. Sighing, she moved to open it, realizing that her body felt heavier. And just as she finally opened the door. She blinked. Standing before her, on the outside of the Guran, was Zero... But... This Zero... Kallen pointed her gun at it.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in-"

She trailed off as Zero removed the mask. Standing before Kallen, was a pretty young woman. Long, straight, dark hair to her waist, curling very slightly at the ends. Large, thickly lashed, amethyst eyes set in a heart snapped face blinking at Kallen and slowly widening in shocked horror...

"Kallen?"

The young woman asked her. Kallen blinked.

"Y-yeah?"

She asked wondering if she had been disfigured? Why would she be asked like **_THAT_**?

"Why are you- holy sh-!"

She started, but stopped as Zero held her helmet in front of her, the glass facing Kallen. What Kallen was seeing, was a rather good-looking young man staring her back from the reflection. This young man had Kallen's eyes and facial structure (albeit- her face was softer than the hard lines she currently saw looking back at her... And the man was sporting a 5 o'clock shadow, and very short, slightly messy, red hair...

"Huh?"

She said still not understanding. But, before anything else could be said, before Kallen could do more than blink. Another young woman (this one was dressed in a white military uniform: a men's Britannia military uniform) attacked the one in the Zero outfit: The girl in white tackled the one in dark, a flurry of long black and brown hair as the two tumbled off of the Guren 2. Kallen gasped and struggled to get out of her cockpit. As she unhooked her seat belt, though... She noticed her hands: as she looked at the hands that were moving, she realized that they were male hands. Frowning, she dug in her dashboard compartment and found a small mirror, and then she looked at her reflection. She felt like her heart stopped at what she saw.

"Lelouch! What the hell did you do to me?!"

She heard from where the 2 had fallen. She swore under her breath then got up. Kallen leaned out of her cockpit and then sighed when she saw the two *girls* below her, fighting. They were in a fist fight.

"Suzaku! Lelouch! _**CUT IT OUT!"**_

She called out as she jumped down from the Guren mark 2. The two, startled by the sound of her voice, stopped fighting and looked up at *her* as Kallen finally land beside them. There they stood- where there should have been 2 males and a female: stood a male Kallen and two females:

Lelouch, still in HER zero uniform- an outfit made for a male.  
Suzaku still in HER military uniform- an outfit made for a male.  
And Kallen still in HIS uniform- an outfit from the black Knights, made for a female.  
In Lelouch's case, the cloak draped over her shoulders, hid most of the changes.  
But, Kallen's eyes still took notice of the differences: Overall Lelouch now had a smaller build. But, he/she was now VERY curvy: her chest was well endowed... But not an overly large bust size- still... The fabric of his/her top was stretching dangerously close to bursting open due to his new "assets". As well as having a thin waist and well-defined; rounded hips- that, for some reason... Made Kallen's male body tingle in... Strange, places.

Blushing slightly, she/he looked at Suzaku. The honorary Britanian frowned back up at Kallen. He/she had hair that was slightly shorter than Lelouche's hair currently was. The same color, as was usual for him, the same eye color as well. And same posture and body language... But... He had turned into a SHE as well. Around the same height as Lelouch currently was... Kallen felt her mouth go dry, though, as she/he took in the rest of his/her appearance: Suzaku's jacket had burst open in some places, as had his undershirt... His/her chest was barely decent. Kallen could see the nipples pushing against the white outfit. The seems of Suzaku pants, around the hips were torn, and the legs were long, dragging on the ground if he/she were to stand up.  
Kallen could see the outline and details of Suzaku's new privet area, through the tight fabric. Then she noticed that Lelouch was still on his/her back with Suzaku on top, and their limbs were in interesting... Places. Suddenly Lelouch's alert eyes darted down, and widened, he looked amused.

"Didn't know you were interested in girls, Kallen... Or is it just because your happy to see us?"

Lelouch asked in the tome of voice Kallen hated. Kallen always wanted to slap that self satisfied smirk off of Lelouch's handsome face! Suzaku looked away, he was blushing slightly. Kallen: Confused, looked to where Lelouch was looking at her/him. Her/his eyes widened, and her hands flew to cover her groin and the happy little addition between her/his legs as it made a strong attempt to brake through what was left of the former girl's shredded pants! If Kallen didn't stop it, and right now... Shuddering at the thought: Kallen sighed, on the verge of tears from frustration. Where the *boys* sitting before her/him were mostly still clothed, her bottom half (top half, as well) was shredded. Beyond repair or decency! Despite her/his new, well defined, large muscles, and male body: Kallen was still a girl inside, and all of this scared her! She let out a strange sort of strangled cry in her new male voice, as she dropped to her knees, and actually started crying.

"What IS this?!"

Kallen wailed as she/he kept her/his hands over the new appendage.

"Kallen my dear, don't tell me that you never learned the difference between a man and a woman?!"

Lelouch said sarcastically. That earned him a nasty look from Suzaku and Kallen both.

"I know what it IS... Why is it trying to jump out?! Why does it suddenly feel hard and a bit... painful?"

"That's because-"

He/she started, but finally, Suzaku got to his/her feet, sighing softly.

"If you aren't going to be a gentleman and-"

He/she started, as he/she went to take off his/her pants to offer them to Kallen.

"If you haven't noticed, Suzaku... I'm the wrong gender right now to be one! Besides... Do you really want to go around bare-ass-ed with some of your lady bits showing?"

Lelouch pointed out... Suzaku paused, blushing. Then finished taking off the pants. He/she held them out to Kallen. Thankfully it looked like he/she had shorts on, because of the type of boxers he/she wore. Kallen gratefully took them, still with tears in her blue eyes. Then, using them to cover the bulging hard-on that she/he had now gotten. Kallen suddenly got to her feet and went behind a bush to change. Lelouch smirked at Suzaku, but, all the while, in his/her mind, he/she was having a royal freaking mental meltdown. Suzaku for his/her part eyed Lelouch.

"You did something, I kn-"

"Oh! Lay off of me! Why the hell would I change my and Kallen's gender if I wanted to screw with you?!"

"Then, who e-"

"Kaaiieeeee!"

Came the sound of the male voice in Kallen's last known direction.

"What now?!"

Called Lelouch to her direction.

"I... It won't stay down there! It k... Keeps... SPRINGING back up, when I'm trying to change!"

She/he cried. Lelouch was getting tired of this.

"Be right back."

He/she told Suzaku. The stunned knight watched Lelouch as he/she walked over to where Kallen was. Suzaku knew that look in Lelouch's eyes. He/she knew better than to-

"Wait! What are you?!"

Suzaku heard Kallen cry out in alarm.

"Stop it!"

Snapped Lelouch.

"You just got turned on. You just need to-"

"Hey! Wait! No, Don't! I-"

There was more protesting from Kallen and then there was the sounds of gasping, grunting-

"See? Just like that..."

\- Moaning and rustling. Finally, silence, and then Lelouch came walking back out.

"You didn't-?"

Suzaku said.

"Someone had to get that thing to behave!"

Lelouch said, as Kallen's quiet sobbing could be heard behind them. Lelouch folded her arms over her chest- looking defiant. Then noticed the disgusted expression on her former friend's face.

"What?! I just used my hands to show her how to jac-"

Finally, Kallen came around from behind the bush. Her hands covering her pecks (as if she still had breasts to cover). The pants were still snug everywhere, and about 2" too short. But... At least the important part was hidden... Somewhat. There was still a considerable bulge.

"How could you do that?"

He asked, Lelouch, sniffling.

"Easy-"

Said the former prince, hands now on her hips.

"I do it to myself all the time. Most guys do-"

"Unless they have a girlfriend..."

Muttered Suzaku. Lelouch slanted an amethyst colored look sideways at her, but otherwise ignored the remark.

"- Anyway. I'll bet it feels better now. So stop whining. At least you just got that-"

He added, pointing at Kallen's groin.

"You don't have these to worry about!"

She said, hefting her breast (Each hand under each one) at the new man. Kallen started crying again because she felt IT start to ache down there, and her throat got dry again...

"I DID have them, though!"

He wailed.

"Way to go, Lelouch."

Hissed Suzaku. Lelouch chose to ignore her completely this time.

"And why are you covering your chest? You're a man, Kallen."

"I... I just... I feel so NAKED!"

He cried out. Sighing softly, Suzaku took off what was left of her jacket, and gave it to him. Like the pants, the jacket was a bit small on him. But, still it was able to button (barely) over his chest.

* * *

 

"What are we going to do?"

Kallen asked finally. The 3 were now sitting around a campfire. The Knightmares that they each piloted, were laying or kneeling not too far away.

"Have an orgy?"

Lelouch asked sarcastically, but Kallen hit her.

"Stop fooling around, Lelouch."

Snapped Suzaku. Lelouch sighed.

"I should ask C.C. about this- If it was someone's Geass... She might have an idea of how to fix this."

"If she ever stops laughing long enough..."

Kallen signed.

"I don't think any of us want to die in a gender that isn't the one we want to be in... So, let's call a truce?"

Suzaku asked softly.

"Agreed."

The other two said immediately.

"So... **_DO YOU_ ** think it was a Geass?"

Suzaku asked Lelouch who nodded.

"Yeah. I saw the mark before... This-"

She waved, indicating the 3 of them-

"- Don't you guys remember-?"

"No,"

Said Suzaku, shortly. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at Lelouch who got the point. Suzaku rarely remembered if there was a Geass used on her.

"That's right. I forgot. Your so susceptible-"

"You wanna fight again?!"

Demanded the honorary Britannian.

"No, I-"

"So... That reaction I had to seeing you two, earlier..."

Kallen started, interrupted the two.

"You're just not use to keeping your new urges under control... Neither am I, in this body..."

Lelouch said, blushing very slightly as she shifted her hips, she felt... Dampness.

"Huh?"

The other two asked.

"Apparently a woman can get turned on by just seeing a guy's family jewels... I'm really physically uncomfortable right now."

Lelouch admitted, lot looking at them. Neither of the 2 wanted to go there. Finally, Kallen cleared his throat.

"For now, names... We shouldn't use them. Not our real names."

"Your right,"

Suzaku said.

"Ok,"

Lelouch said nodding. Then she pointed at himself, Kallen then Suzaku, as she said:

"Lulu, Kollin and... Suzie!"

They looked at him.

"Wait! Why am I-? Oh! Never mind, doesn't matter..."

She finally relented. All in all... Neither couldn't really find any fault in those names, so, Kallen and Suzaku both nodded: Suzaku & Kallen would now be Suzie and Kollin, while Lelouch would go by the name Shirley had given her: Lulu.

"We sound like-"

Suzie started...

"Yeah... But, we gotta deal with it,"

Kollin sighed heavily.

"For now-"

Said Lulu, as she grabbed the Zero mask and got to her feet-

"- Let's just get going."

"Where?"

Kollin asked, as he got to his feet as well. Suzie watched the two.

_**'I guess Kallen's still following Lelouch... No matter what their genders are. Or what she... Er- he, himself wants or what Lelouch says or does.'** _

She had thought Kallen would be more angry than he currently was. Eventually Suzie got to her feet as well. The 3 took their respective knightmares to their respective bases. There had been an argument about Suzie going off on her own. But, she had refused to go with the other two. She did not know what she would tell Cecile or Lloyd, or any of her "friends"... But, she was sure she could make them see that it was her.

* * *

 

When they got back to the Black Knight's Headquarters, "Kollin" and "Lulu" both made sure no one was around before they chose to get out of their cockpits. Once out, they stood before their Knightmares looking at each other. Neither really sure how to proceed. They couldn't stay here long. That was for sure. There would be too many questions. Finally, Lulu frowned slightly...

"Follow me,"

She told Kollin, then turned on her heel, the zero uniform's cloak flapping behind her somewhat dramatically as she moved. Kollin just sighed as he followed Lulu. Meanwhile, In her mind, Lelouch was still freaking out. Trying to outwardly stay calm, while her mind was a whirl of confusion and panic. Once they were in Lelouch's room, she flung her mask onto the couch, the first and (so far) only outward sign of aggravation.

"Have a-"

She started, but dodged a sudden pizza box being thrown at her head.

"Who are you?"

Lulu sighed, catching the cardboard box and looked towards the voice. There stood C.C., with a gun pointed at Lelouch. C.C.'s eyes were on the mask, sitting on the couch though.

"- And, where did you get that mask and those clothes?"

She demanded, frowning deeply.

"I would have thought you could recognize me, no matter what!"

Lulu said as she calmly placed a hand on one hip, cocking it to display her mood a bit. C.C. blinked and noticed the posture and attitude.

"L... Lelouch...?!"

She asked, then her eyes darted to the man behind Lulu. She looked carefully at him and then, after a minute...

"- A... And, is that Kallen?!"

She asked. Her gun lowering slowly, as she blinked wide honey brown eyes.

"You're catching on."

Said Lulu.

"What happened to you two?"

"Long story... Not really even sure that we fully know, ourselves. We need something to eat for now, and-"

"Ummm... A... A-Actually..."

Said Kollin, blushing.

"Can I please get a... A b... Better set of clothing? A- and... I um..."

"Spit it out!"

Snapped the girl with the long greenish/yellow hair.

"Let me guess,"

Lelouch said, looking at Kollin.

"- You've got to relieve yourself? Still got a hard on?"

Kallen hid her face with both hands, blushing brightly. C.C. blinked, then her eyes widened.

"Don't tell me your genders _**COMPLETELY** _ switched, even..."

C.C.'s eyes dropped to their groins. Lelouch gave her a dry look.

"Yeah. _**EVERYTHING** _ changed on our bodies... You didn't notice these?!"

She said, motioning to the 2 new additions to her chest. Then she looked over at Kallen.

"Bathroom's over there..."

She pointed. But, Kollin hesitated, fidgeting.

"Um... H... How does t-this thing work?"

He asked Lulu, indicating his new appendage. The two females before him blinked. Then C.C. started laughing as Lulu herded Kollin to the bathroom.

"I'll show you how to use it..."

Lulu said with a slight blush.

"Y- You could just **_TELL_ ** me, y'know..."

Kallen said. Lelouch looked at him, considering... Then nodded. He told him what to do, and both were blushing by the time Kollin walked to the bathroom. Lulu turned to the now, hysterical, C.C. and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop laughing, Witch. What are we suppose to do?!"

She snapped. C.C. stooped laughing, looked at her, then burst out laughing again. Rolling her eyes, Lulu headed to the room Kallen had here, at the base. Lulu needed some clothes that she _**WASN'T** _ about to bust out of... With her... Well- bust. She still heard the laughter as she left her room, for Kallen's. Lulu didn't much care if Kallen minded her raiding her room for clothes. Lulu WAS Lelouch, after all. It wasn't like she wouldn't let Kollin use some of her "Lelouch" clothes... Though... Lulu did wonder if Kollin would FIT in her male clothes... they were for a smaller male without muscles... She sighed heavily. This was going to be a VERY arduous ordeal...

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued...** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga (And any other media formats there may be) of "Code Geass: Hangyaku No Lelouch {Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion}" - are copyrighted properties of the Mangaka/Authors: Gorou Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi, Atsuro Yomino, Majiko!, as well as Sunrise, Bandai Visual, The Mangaka Circle: CLAMP (C.L.A.M.P.), and Sony Music (Just to name a few)** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by others involved (The list would get too long to name them all) with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership to the anime/manga and/or the characters used in this fanfiction. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _

__


	2. New Territory

**_._ **

**_Chapter 2: New Territory._ **

**_._ **

Suzaku ran over scenarios in her head as she piloted the Lancelot back to the base.  
How the hell was she going to-

"Suzaku!"

It was Miss. Cecile. Suzaku sighed, glad it wasn't Lloyd.

"Yeah, I... It's me, Cecile,... Ummm S-Suz... Suzaku..."

**_'I can't say it! I just can't call myself Suzie!'_ **

"You sound strange, are you alright?!"

"Uh... S-Sort of..."

After that, there wasn't any more communication. Suzaku figured that she was trying to figure out what *he* meant. That is- all was quiet: until Suzaku landed. And then, Cecile realized that the boy wouldn't open the cockpit until she swore the Lloyd was no where around.

"He's off doing some research on something for the prince! He gave up waiting. You have me worried! Please, Suzaku, please come out?! What is wrong?!"

She begged finally. The woman was on the outside of the knightmare- near its cockpit, waiting for him to open it. There was silence and then Suzaku finally did open it. But Cecile did not see the *him* she expected. Still, even though shock and confusion showed on her face, she blinked:

"Suza... Ku?"

She breathed, her voice mimicking what her face said.

"It's me."

The girl inside of Lancelot said as she let Cecile help her out.

"W... Wha-?"

"I'm not really sure. But, whatever did it... It made me... Like this."

"Lloyd is goi-"

"Just, can't we say I'm your niece: Suzie?!"

"Su... Huh?!"

She asked, startled. Wide eyed, she almost fell backwards off of the knightmare, but Suzaku caught her.

"H... He knows I don't have a niece, though!"

Was all Cecile could say.

"Oh..."

Suzaku sighed. After that, the two females got down from the machine. Cecile couldn't think of anything to tell Lloyd. But, she knew damn well that Suzaku couldn't be dressed like THAT, when Lloyd DID show up. She dragged the half naked girl from the hanger, and through the base, to her own quarters there. Then she looked for some clothes that might fit Suzaku's age and appearance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

When Lloyd did get back, though, they found it was all in vain. The man walked past the two with his nose in paperwork, and never looked up.

"Cecile I need a drink, please... Suzaku, I'm glad to see your back. We were worried about you."

Suzaku breathed a soft sigh of relief. But it was short-lived.

"Lloyd, Suzaku isn't here, this is-"

But the man had blinked up at them. He looked, really LOOKED hard at Suzaku. Long brown hair flowing down her back. Moss green, slightly slanted eyes. A pretty blue/gray blouse with ruffles at the neckline and sleeves. A knee-length blue/black pleated skirt. Knee high socks that were the same color as the skirt. And flat shoes. She stood there with her hands folded primly in front of her as Lloyd eyed her. Then his ice blue eyes slid over to Cecile.

"I stand by what I said to Suzaku. Though I am wondering why he is cross-dressing, and-"

The silver haired man started. But a glare from the woman had him backpedaling slightly.

"Why is he dressed like that, Cecile...? And why are you trying to make me believe that he's a she?"

"Lloyd-"

Cecile said in a warning tone as Suzaku turned red because the man had reached out to grab her breasts.

"Wow... These feel authentic!"

He said, impressed. Suzaku tried to move away. But she tripped on her feet and fell face first into Lloyd. At first, she didn't realize how she had landed. But, as Cecile had gone to help her, her ass had landed up somewhat higher than her head, curious, Lloyd flipped her skirt up before either could stop him, and then his hand was feeling her up outside her panties.

"Well... The equipment is all wrong. What'll ya'know!"

Cecile slapped his hands away from Suzaku's ass, but the damage was done: in tears, Suzaku got to her feet and ran out of the hanger.

**_'WHY ME?'_ **

She thought.

"What?"

Asked the oblivious man looking at his irate subordinate.

"What have I told you about social etiquette!"

The woman snapped with a red face.

"Huh?"

"Don't grab asses!"

She snapped and actually slapped him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _ **Later:**_  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Now, Suzie, I just want to-"

"Lloyd- what did I say? Suza-uh...Suzie, she is not a test subject!"

"Its not like I suddenly wanted to be a different gender!"

Suzie defended. Then she looked at Cecile-

"Can't we just call me Suzaku?"

"But, SUZIE is SO cute! And you're the one that suggested it!"

She responded sweetly. Suzaku just sighed heavily.

**_'Someone... Lelouch... Please! Anyone! Just kill me now! No- wait, when I find him, I will kill him myself! For suggesting Suzie!'_ **

She thought.

"Whatever..."

She just sighed...  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Gasping softly, Kollin, blushing furiously, leaned against the sink in Lelouch's bathroom. He held his hardened member in his hands and rubbed with it, mimicking the actions Lulu had showed him earlier, while holding a stick. He hadn't actually had to relieve himself this time. Not in the way Lulu thought. It was just very uncomfortable, and he wanted to try what she had showed him, before. But, in privet. As he worked his release, one of his hands found the bundle below the shaft and started to explore. He accidentally grabbed it too hard at first, though. This caused him to groan and his head slammed against the wall, hard-

At that point, C.C.- filing her nails in the sitting room attached to Lulu's room: looked at the bathroom, wondering if he needed some sort of help... But, then she shrugged it off. She knew WHAT she'd be doing if she suddenly- well anyway. She didn't really care what *Kollin* was doing.  
Inside the bathroom Kollin panted and groaned, images of Lelouch were not doing it for him as they usually did er-might, do. So, he thought of Lulu. How she looked busting out if the Zero uniform and for an added push: Suzie, who had been on top of her, with even less hidden. Next thing he knew, Kollin was grunting with his release as he stood over the toilet holding himself. Once he got the hang of this, he thought it was fairly cool!

When Kollin came out of the bathroom (C.C. was sure it was far longer than having to figure out how to use the new appendage to relieve oneself) he found the young woman with the green hair, watching him. She had a curious look on her face.

"What?!"

Asked Kollin.

"How does it feel to pee thr-?"

"I'm not going to dignify that wi-"

"- I'll bet you were examining the goods!"

Kollin narrowed his blue eyes.

"Want me to hurt you?!*

He finally said, getting annoyed as he took a fighting stance. C.C. looked FAR too amused, and Kollin wanted to really let her have it. C.C. had always annoyed the hell out of him. Mainly because she was so close to Lelouch! But, the two were interrupted by the sudden scream from Kallen's room.

"Lulu!"

"Lelouch!"

Called the two, they glared at each other, then Kollin went running. C.C. sighed, but stayed where she was- Kallen... Well, Kollin now- she supposed, would try to kill her if she went near his er... Her... Oh whatever, room. What Kollin found when he got there, was Lulu rushing out of the bathroom (clad only in men's boxers) into Kollin's attached bedroom. Lulu ran right into Kollin's chest, and would have fallen, if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist. As skin touched skin- when Kollin's arm met Lulu's waist, they both blushed almost violently and jumped apart. Kollin felt his groin grow hard again, Lulu's eyes darted down, noticing the bulge, since Kollin was still in Suzaku's pants... It was quite noticeable.

"What's happened?"

Kollin asked, as he looked around for danger (it was a good thing that no one was here at the HQ). Lulu covered her chest, thinking that was causing Kollin's *problem*. But, Kollin was trying to ignore his reaction (even if his body was not).

"Aside from the fact that I... I think I'm going to die earlier than I planned, and... As a girl...?"

"Earlier than you- wait, what? And why are you mostly naked... And, in my bathroom?!"

Kollin asked... He wasn't sure what to ask about... Lulu looked so... Upset. Kollin didn't remember ever seeing Lelouch look so... Unbelievably upset... Not unless the life of someone he dearly loved was in danger: She was shaking and on the verge of tears. Kollin had the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and-

"I'm b... Bleeding... Down THERE. And suddenly my insides hurt and feel like they are twisting and being ripped out..."

Lulu said, blushing as she looked away, but Kollin blinked, then he started laughing at Lulu.

"Don't laugh! I got enough of that from C.C., earlier!"

Snapped Lulu. Kollin leaned against the wall, and managed to stop himself.

"You're on your period. I suppose that your body just realized it was now female."

"Huh? So... This is what happens to Nunnally, when s-she says she's got a cramp and/or when she's really touchy about anything and, sometimes, everything that anyone says t-to her? I'm not dying yet?"

She asked. Kollin nodded.

"You're clearly dodging the question of: Earlier than you planned? And now I'm wondering about the: "not dying yet" bit..."

"I am. What of it?"

Said Lulu, bluntly. That look of superiority in her amethyst eyes reminding Kollin that she was still Lelouch, deep inside.

"What of it?! I should to smack you, Lelouch!"

"Try it!"

"Right about now, Lelouch-!"

Kollin swung at her but Lulu dodged and slipped into his personal space appearing right in Kollin's face, before he could respond to her, her lips were on his. The girl inside if Kollin... Kallen, gasped and took a sudden step backwards.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, now would you?!"

"You- L... I'm your protector, Lelouch! It's my job to keep you alive! If you are planning something that will get you killed, then-"

"Look, Kallen-"

"It's Kollin for the time being!"

He snapped. Lulu sighed.

"We will talk about this later. Right now, my stomach is killing me with pain and I'm hemorrhaging from between my thighs and...What the hell do I do to stop it?!"

"Tampons? Sanitary pads? You can't actually STOP it. It just has to run its course.""

He said, and Lulu looked at him.

"W... What are those: Tampons and-?!"

She asked. Kollin pushed away from the wall, then he walked further into the bedroom. Lulu went to the bathroom and waited. Kollin came back. He had a bra and panties in one hand, and a box and a bag in another hand.

"Here's my underwear,"

Kollin said, blushing at the fact that Lelouch, even if he was Lulu right now, was seeing her underclothing.  
"I'll show you how to put them on, and umm... Show you how these work-"  
He added, holding up the things in the other hand. Lulu blinked. If she ever got her hands on this Geass user... They were dead, after turning him back. This was far worse than turning his head and coughing for a doctor!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

C.C. looked up, and frowned when Kollin, his face almost as red as his hair, came in with Lulu behind him. Lulu was wearing a black skirt that barely went completely to her knees. A blue shirt and ankle-boots (at least she was similar in size to Kallen).

"You look alright..."

C.C. made the mistake of commenting.

"SHUT UP!"  
"SHUT UP, WITCH!"

The two snapped at her, as they went into her, and Lelouch's room, and slammed the door.  
C.C. heard the soft click of a lock. Then she heard the two arguing about what clothes Kollin should wear. She sighed and went back to filing her nails.

_**'Whatever.'** _

She thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

 _ **8 am – Black Knight HQ**_  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"You mean to tell me that this happened because of a GEASS USER?!"

C.C. asked as she sat talking to Lulu and Kollin.

"I don't believe that. I have never run into anyone whose Geass could ALTER the physical... State of things. Alter the perception, so that one perceives a thing or person as something they are not? Yes. I have seen that. But this-"

She reached out and grabbed Kollin's groin.

"Hey! Hands off!"

He snapped slapping her hand away and groaning because it hurt. She just shrugged.

"Regardless-"

Interrupted Lulu, frowning.

"- I know I saw the symbol of Geass. And my eye reacted!"

C.C. shrugged again.

"Maybe it was given to the user by V.V.- whatever the power is, it is VERY strange."

She concluded. The two sighed.

"What are we going to tell the others? They are out looking for you two. Should I radio them to let the-"

"- No. We... We need to talk this out. Kollin, my room."

Lulu said and C.C. pouted.

"Why can't I be part of th-?"

"Because you won't add much of anything serious to the conversion. You are far too amused!"

Lulu said, her eyes narrowed. Then she turned and headed into her room with Kollin following. Once they were in Lulu's room, Kollin found himself pressed up against the door.

"Huh?!... What- AH~"

Kollin Gasped as Lulu pressed her pelvis to his.

"This is so messed up. I'm physically attracted to you!"

Then Lulu was gone and Kollin was hard again.

**_'W... What the hell was that...?'_ **

Sighing the two sat down to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

It was later, around 9:33 am- when the other members of the black knights came back to base... That was when all the problems started in earnest.

"- m worried! I hope they're alive!"

Ogi was saying as he walked in before the others. He was mostly worried about Kallen, He had promised her brother, Naoto, that he would protect her! C.C. looked up at that, from reading a magazine. She was currently in the main meeting room.

"They're back. They are in Zero's room."

She said helpfully

"Maybe Kallen finally seduced the boss-man!"

Said Tamaki with an annoying snicker. Ogi gave him a nasty look.  
C.C. snorted. And then she bit her lip as she went back to her magazine. Meanwhile, Ogi walked to the door to Zero's room and knocked.

"W... Who is it?!"

Called a male voice that they were unfamiliar with.

"Zero-?"

Ogi said, sounding confused.

"We will be out in a minute!"

Called a female voice. The group waited as the two in the room came out: First, there was a girl with long ebony hair- longer than C.C.'s. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst. They were fringed with thick, heavy lashes. Her face was heart shaped. She was curvy, standing about 5'3" tall. Her eyes held a decidedly hard look, like she was DARING some stupid person to make a comment.

Then there was the redheaded male behind her. Slightly shaggy short hair cut, just a small bit longer than Ogi's hair. The eyes were a pale sapphire color, and slanted very slightly. The high cheekbones suggested Japanese blood. Ogi noticed that he looked a bit like Kallen's brother. But, only a bit. This person was muscled with large, but well apportioned muscles. He stood at around 5'8" or so. And he looked timid and scared.

"What is this?! Who are these peo-?!"

Ogi started, but was interrupted by Tamaki pushing past him to take the hand of the girl. He leaned down and kissed her knuckles. Everyone but Tamaki noticed the disgust register on her face almost immediately.

"Uh... Tamaki- you shouldn't-"

The red haired man started. But the girl had her foot up, and the heel of her ankle-boot was aimed at the man's groin. Everyone froze.

"Let go of my hand, Tamaki!"

She snapped with an extreme air of superiority. That's when the laughter rang out through the room again. Everyone turned to look at C.C. as she rolled on the couch. Her hands on her stomach as she laughed. Lulu shot her an annoyed look.

"Shut up witch."

Everyone knew that tone of voice.

"Z... Zero?!"

Was the question that echoed through the room as Tamaki released the hand of the beautiful glaring girl. He held his hands up and backed off as she wiped her hand on her skirt.

"Yes... She's Zero and I'm Kallen."

Said the redheaded man.

"Huh?!"

Was the group reaction again. Lulu pushed her way through the group with Kollin behind her. She walked over to C.C. and to get her point across she rolled the laughing girl off of the couch. She landed with a yelp and a thump on the floor.

"That's not nice, L-Lulu..."

She hissed, as she got to her feet and blinked at Lulu.

"It's what you get for laughing!"

Snapped Kollin.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that she'll be the only one laughing, once they hear this..."

Said Lulu. Then she addressed the group that was crowded in her sitting room.

"There is a new Britannian weapon!"

She declared.

"It changes the gender of whoever is hit by its strange light! As you can see! It was done to Kallen and I. For the time being we are going by the names: Kollin! And Lulu! But you are still to address me as Zero!"

"Why are you showing your face?"

Tamaki snapped.

"Because I don't look like myself, I don't need to hide my face."

"What if it wears off, though?"

Asked Ogi. Lulu nodded to him.

"There is the possibility. I will worry about that, when the time comes."

They all looked at each other. Would they be killed if he suddenly reverted to his correct gender, and they saw his face?  
Lulu suddenly had a sly, knowing smirk curving her lips. Her eyes, smug. The special contact in her left eye firmly in place, but, C.C. noticed a faint glow from the Geass around it. But, she could tell by the expression, that she shouldn't bother. She didn't want to get on Lelouch's bad side when he-er... She, when she had that expression.

"I can tell what you're all thinking- "What will Zero do, when/if we see his real face? Will he kill us all?!" Am I right?"

Lulu asked them. There was a lot of awkward shuffling of feet and staring at each other, while Ogi tried to assure Lulu that it wasn't the case.

"Calm down! Zero won't attack or kill us. He didn't kill Tamaki for hitting on him... Er- her. And he could have easily done it then!"

"Maybe Zero swings that way!"

Said a female voice from the group. Neither Kollin, C.C., nor Lulu could tell who said it.

"I assure you, I swing the right way. C.C. and Kallen could attest to that!"

Lulu said with a smirk. C.C. rolled her eyes. And Kollin turned beet red. Then he glared at Lulu. But, like C.C., he knew not to mention his objection. There was quiet, then Zero dismissed them all. Once the 3 were alone, C.C. looked at Lulu.

"That was-"

"Don't say it-"

Lulu warned, but, grinning, C.C. continued-

"- Interesting."

Amethyst eyes rolled at her. Kollin sighed as he flopped down on the couch. Lulu's eyes followed his movements. Then she looked at C.C. and tossed her some money.

"What's this for?"

She asked her.

"If you promise not to laugh anymore, go ahead and get yourself 2 pizzas."

Her honey brown eyes light up.

"Ok!"

She said as she rushed from the room. Once she was gone, Lulu walked to the door and locked it.  
Then she turned to Kollin. The red head was sitting on the couch with his head resting against the back of the thing. Lulu didn't like this... But, she needed to do something about this... Ache. So, walking over to Kollin, she climbed onto his lap. Immediately Kollin's hands were resting on Lulu's hips without realizing what was happening. He lifted his head, and looked at Lulu. Confusion shining in his blue eyes.

"What are you-?"

He was cut off by Lulu kissing him suddenly. Wide sapphire eyes starred into lidded amethysts ones as Lulu nipped at Kollin's mouth, grinding her core into his hard-on as Kollin gasped and then Lulu's tongue was in his mouth clashing with his as their kiss deepened in the heated, open-mouthed kiss. Lulu ground her hips into Kollin's again, harder, this time. Gasping, the kiss was suddenly broken when Kollin roughly pushed her away.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"I'm not sure, I just have this... Need. I want to-"

"You're just horny because of the cycle!"

"Is that why?"

Lulu said, and kissed Kollin's jaw.

"Stop that! Why me?!"

"Because you're handy, you're not actually a male, but for now your opposite my current gender and I have no issue with being with you."

Kollin groaned and gasped, the person inside of him, Kallen, wanted so badly to go with that and hope Lulu meant it. Lulu ground her hips into his once more and he bit back a curse as his own hips thrust up against Lulu's quickly dampening panties.  
Before anything else could be done, Kollin hit one of Lelouch's pressure points and her eyes rolled back in her head, Lulu collapsed against Kollin's chest and the male sighed.  
He really wanted to respond to Lulu's advances. But it was strange for Kollin to think of her like that, because he was normally a SHE. And, while, as Kallen, she loved Lelouch... Kollin wasn't sure if he should or could respond, with the way they were right now.  
When Kallen was on her cycle, she often felt horny. But, she usually took care of herself in the privacy of her room. Would he have to show Lulu how to pleasure herself? Kollin felt his pants get more uncomfortable at that thought. He was grateful for Lulu telling him how to fix his problem. But, it was different from showing something about a female body part that was somewhat buried under and between things. Lulu had chosen the tampons, so... Kollin, blushing, slipped his hand under her skirt, and into the panties. When his finger found the bundle of nerves that he was looking for, he flicked it, Lulu came to with a shudder and a gasp. Grabbing Kollin's shoulders with her forehead against his chest.

"Give me a minute..."

Kollin said softly, blushing with his cheek in Lulu's hair. Lulu was whimpering and gasping, as her legs quivered in reaction to what Kollin's hand was doing to her. Then she curled a bit in on herself, and her legs clamped around Kollin's hand, and then she was crying out softly against Kollin's throat with her release. Kollin groaned from the hardness in his groin as Lulu shifted slightly. She lay in Kollin's arms, gasping and shuddering with aftershocks. Kollin removed his hand and wiped it against his pant leg. They were both quiet, all that could be heard was Lelouch's shuddering breaths as she came down from the high, her release caused.

"I hope I don't have to deal with this more than just this month."

She finally said. Kollin snorted.

"Now you might have some idea of how I feel with some things you order me to do, when I have my period."

He said, earning a glare from Lulu. Finally, she pushed herself out of his lap and got to her feet.

"Thank you. The craving/aching in the pit of my stomach and, uh... Elsewhere, has eased... What is that anyway? "

She asked, blushing deeply.

"Well... I... Um... Some women/females get super turned on when they get their periods."

"That's good to know, if I ever get a lover in the future."

"Well, I said SOME."

"Still... So, I just slip my hands in there and...?"

"It's sometimes... Hard to reach a full orgasm on your own. But, you should be able to relieve your discomfort if you explore what helps..."

Lulu frowned and slapped her blushing cheeks with both hands.

"It's very hard to hide what I am thinking in this body- it reacts to everything I think or feel!"

"Does your Geass still work?"

Kollin asked softly.

"It's still active."

She said, her hand covering her left eye needlessly, out of habit. The contact was still in place. Kollin didn't ask how she was so sure. But, he wasn't going to ask. He looked up and saw Lulu leaving the room.

"Where are you going? Lelo-Ah~Damn! Zero!"

Kollin called out, as he got up and followed Lulu.

"Where are you going so suddenly?!"

He demanded.

"Creating some insurance."

Lulu said. Her usual tone of voice as Zero: authoritative, demanding, leaving no room for arguments. Kollin sighed. Before, when she was Kallen... That tone used to make her toes curl, at the same time that her temper raged at it. But now, now... Just a feeling of intense annoyance. Kollin followed her quietly. Once they were in the main part of the base, they were in the room with everyone who had walked into Zero's quarters earlier. Lulu stopped before all the black knights present. She stood with a hand on her left hip, her stance was defiant, as she frowned at the lot of them. There were murmurs of "Zero" among the group of black knights.

"I forgot something earlier,"

She said, the same tone of voice was being used.

"Wh... What is it?"

Ogi asked.

"I do not want the info about my, and Kallen's... Unfortunate situation, to get further than the people in this room."

"That's going to be kind of hard, considering the height difference, and knock out body."

Said Tamaki, snickering and earning a glare from Lulu. She walked over to him.

"Those things can be hidden-"

She stopped saying what she was, because, he had grabbed a breast. Lulu narrowed her eyes, as he got right into her face, she repressed the urge to hurl from the overwhelming stench of alcohol.

"As you are, right now, your only good for one thing, little la~DYYY!"

The last part if lady was said in a squawk of pain as a knee connected with his groin very hard. The expression on Lulu's face never changed, as Tamaki backed away from her, holding himself. Before anyone could do or say anything else, her fist connected with his face. He crumpled to the ground at her feet as everyone watched with mouths hanging open. Then she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"I'll have you remember, Tamaki- I am Zero. I'm not some easy person who will let you grope my assets. I have killed and if you annoy me too much... I will either chop of your hands, your dick or kill you outright!"

She hissed, then she released the whimpering man. He fell back at her feet. She looked at the others as C.C. walked into the room with 2 pizzas. She blinked at the bunch of them. But said nothing as Lulu went on.

"I can make it so that, as long as no one from outside this group sees me in person, I will still look as I should. At lease on a screen. You lot just need to keep your mouths shut."

With that, she aimed a glare at the bunch of them. Then turned to leave, C.C. and Kollin following him.

"C.C. you are to stay in Kallen's room."

"What?!"  
"Huh?"

They both said, following him.

"I don't want her in my room!"

Kollin snapped.

"That's too bad. You and I are staying together."

That tone again. Kollin sighed. What could he say or do...?

"I'll stay in your quarters, Lelouch. I have no intention of leaving."

C.C. said as the 3 entered Lulu's sitting room. Lulu glared at her. But, the green haired girl shook her head.

"I agree that you two need to be together. But, I also need to be with you. You were changed by a Geass- I need to be here in case of something going wrong with it... Any more than it already has."

She said.

"So... I'll take the couch..."

Said Kollin softly, C.C. looked at him, and shook her head.

"No. I will. You and Lelouch share a bed."

"Huh?!"

Kollin said, shocked.

"But... I..."

"You heard her..."

Said Lulu and grabbed Kollin and dragging him into the bedroom. Lulu was tired and feeling bitchy, and she didn't want to debate it.

_**.** _

_**To Be Continued.** _

_**.** _

* * *

 

**_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga (And any other media formats there may be) of "Code Geass: Hangyaku No Lelouch {Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion}" - are copyrighted properties of the Mangaka/Authors: Gorou Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi, Atsuro Yomino, Majiko!, as well as Sunrise, Bandai Visual, The Mangaka Circle: CLAMP (C.L.A.M.P.), and Sony Music (Just to name a few)_ **

**_Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by others involved (The list would get too long to name them all) with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga._ **

**_I claim no ownership to the anime/manga and/or the characters used in this fanfiction. I just love the anime and the manga._ **

**_~*~Windy~*~_ **

 


	3. Giving up? Giving In To Carnal Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full UNCUT Lemon Chapter From FF. Net (I only post cut chapters without lemons on FF. Net)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is the next to the last chapter. Next chapter will be the end of this. I hope you liked it! If you did not, I am sorry... If you thought negatively about the story or plot- please remember, this was a request. Not entirely of my own creation. If you want to contact me about free requests or commissioned requests (compensated for some of my time) then please see my new tumblr page, for the info/rules: tumblr.com/blog/windstar27 - the rules for the two types of requests, are in the post called: "Taking fanfic commission and requests"

**.**  
**Chapter #3: Giving up? Giving In To Carnal Desires**

**.**

The bra that Kollin had left with Lulu in the bathroom, the day she got her period for the first time... She had never actually worn it until some days later. Kollin was doing the laundry, and blinked when he realized there was no bra in the load of clothing.

"Lelouch... What happened to the bra you were using from me?"

"Oh, that? I never used it. It's back in your drawer..."

"You should use it."

"Why?"

Kollin frowned, then started counting the following issues off on his fingers, as he spoke:

"1) They hide the nipples. 2) Delay the sagging... _**{"**_ **Sagging** _ **?" Interrupted Lulu, at this point- but he ignored her and went on...}**_ 3) They prevent them from bouncing, and that helps to avoid pain and discomfort. 4) You are more sensitive EVERYWHERE during your cycle. 5) Helps to control sweating under the bust. 6) Prevents backache and spine issues in busty women... Like you- my bra might be a tad bit small on you. But you should wear one."

He said, frowning. Looking away: Lulu frowned and blushed. A few minutes ticked by, then she sighed heavily.

"C- can you show me how to get into the thing, then?"

Kollin's eyes widened, then he nodded. He went and got 2 bras. A normal one, and a sports bra. The sports bra would be easy. It was the other one, that was an issue. Lulu took off her shirt and Kollin watched, mouth suddenly going dry from nerves and arousal, as her breasts bounced free.

"Now what?"

She asked Kollin, clearly highly resentful. Blinking himself out of his thoughts- Kollin walked behind the female Lelouch, and put his arms around her, the front of the bra to her back. Taking Lulu's hands- he showed her how to make sure it was untwisted, and how to hook it. They hooked it on the middle hooks, and then: as Kollin helped Lulu move the front of the bra to the front of her body, from the back- his hands brushed against her breasts and the electric shock of desire was so strong that he groaned. Before he knew what he was doing, he had let the bra go. His hands clamping gently over one breast and the other resting against her hip.

"K-Kollin?"

Lulu said as the man behind, fondled her. She turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder and seeing the heavy lust in his blue eyes.

"What are you-?"

He had suddenly lifted his other hand to her chin, gently holding her face there as the brightly blushing Kollin kissed Lulu. Her tongue dove into his mouth as both groaned. The hand holding her left boob, started to roll and pinch the tip between his fingers as he let his tongue tangle with hers. The hand on her face to slid down to fondle it's twin on the right. Finally, Lulu turned in Kollin's arms, and pressed him against the nearby wall, her arms were around his neck, his hands on her bottom as the kiss intensified. She could feel his hard bulge against her belly as he pulled her against him tightly. Gasping for breath, the two broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, before finally breaking. Kollin kissed down her throat as he tried to get a grip on his body's reaction. Lulu, for her part, was cursing her body's response to him.

When Kollin had finally been able to get a grip on his urges, he gently pushed her away from him. They watched each other, breathless and blushing.

"Uh... Anyway..."

Kollin said, looking awkward and embarrassed.

"Now that the front of the bra is uh... In the front, what I usually do, is pull the cups over the tops of them."

He said, and showed Lulu.

"Watch your chest, not me-"

He said when he noticed the smoldering look she was giving him.

"- Uh... Right!"

Lulu said as she blinked down. Kollin then pulled the cups up over her breasts.

"- Then you should be able to slide your arms through the straps-"

Lulu did that, and Kollin showed her how to adjust the straps to make sure there was the right amount of support and nothing was twisted. After that, Kollin noticed that the mounds in the cups needed to be adjusted in the bra, he showed Lelouch how to reach in to rearrange each one in its cup until they were held correctly.

"What's with the other one-?"

Lulu asked, nodding to the sports bra. Kollin held it up.

"You can wear 1-3 or 4 of these at the same time, the more active you are, the more you are likely to bounce... So- wearing more than 1 is a good idea, to keep the bouncing to a minimum.

A sports bra, will keep that from happening. You can also wear it over the bra that you're wearing now. Or by itself. It is considerably easier to put on. You put it over your head and upper body- like you would with a T-shirt. Move it down to just under these, and make sure it isn't twisted, like I showed you already. And then pull it up over your boobs, put the arms through the straps and shimmy it and your chest a bit, to get everything in place. Then you're good to go."

Lulu blinked, quickly going over all the instructions in her mind again, before she nodded.

"I think I'll stick with the sports bra."

Kollin smiled.

"I figured as much."

* * *

 

Unlike before, Zero was staying at the base, more often than not. Mainly because she had no idea HOW on earth to hide the fact that he was now a *she*. Also, with Nunnally no longer there, Millie graduated, Nina with the Britannian military and Schneizel, Rolo gone, now... Suzaku with the Britannian military, and Shirley dead... The place would be exceedingly depressing for her. There would be no explaining the fact that Lelouch was now Lulu...

After the incident with Tamaki, the annoying Japanese man had left Lulu alone for the most part, aside from interacting with her in her "Zero" persona. It was funny, now that she wasn't his "good buddy" or "best pal" anymore, he seemed to be somewhat resentful of her. She was fine with that. He was no longer annoying the hell out of her, the way he had been... Things with the other knights were calmer than when Lulu had initially appeared with Kollin's, in their new forms. However, Kallen, As Kollin, was still having issues:

"What am I going to do?!"

Kollin half moaned/half whined, looking at himself in the reflection of the full length mirror.

"We won't know, until you come out here, so we can try to fix whatever is wrong with your suit!"

Lelouch said, sounding a bit tense and annoyed. Lulu was standing outside of the changing area with some other female knights, waiting for Kollin to come out. The women with Lulu were good at altering/mending clothes, so, they were waiting to see what needed to be let out on Kollin's red flight/piloting, plug suit. Of course the larger make body was causing more issues than a smaller one might.

"I'm not coming out!"

Snapped Kollin, sounding decisive.

"You'll get out here, or I'll drag you out!"

The other women had rarely seen Kallen refuse an order from Zero. What was going on? Silence was her answer... Inside the makeshift dressing area in the Guren's hanger, Kollin frowned at his reflection. The suit was stretchy. Made to expand well... And considerably. So, he was fully covered. But... His blue eyes slid down to where the issue was quite obvious. The suit did not allow for any form of underwear. So... Kallen had always just worn a tank top as an under shirt... The blush came suddenly, as his blue eyes traced the CONSIDERABLE bulge between his thighs. It wasn't just noticeable. The clingy leather and spandex suit outlined it. It made it look obscenely huge... Well. It was, but it looked highlighted. And you could see lines where they should not be seen! Not while fully clothed. And it was straining against the material. As if he was turned on.

"Not happening, Lelo- Zero."

He finally decided. As he turned to start undressing, a hand, smaller, feminine, and VERY strong- suddenly flew in through the red curtain that was acting as a door. The long fingers wrapped around Kollin's nearest wrist and YANKED. With a cry of alarm, Kollin hopped backwards out the area, being dragged by his captured wrist. He handed on both feet beside Lulu. The reaction was immediate, as all eyes raked over him. The bulging muscles doing something to all of their libidos.

"My _god_!"

Said one blushing girl. Another fainted with a sudden nose bleed. One lady, more bold, bit her bottom lip, her eyes glues to the problem area. And another yet, actually licked her lips, Lulu was blinking at the area, blushing slightly as a sudden warmth flooded her belly and lower, she shifted her stance. This was a real turn on! All of those rippling muscles and that skin tight suit... And suddenly, Lulu pointed, the attraction was strong. For all the women. What?! Was he turning them all on?

"Can't you wear that thing properly? Why is it doing that?!"

"Doing _WHAT_?"

Kollin asked, hands going to his hips.

"Gee, Zero. I don't know. Want to ask the suite or the man bits what's happening there?"

Kollin said sarcastically, covering himself with both hands. Finally, Lulu looked at the 3 remaining conscious women.

"Fix that!"

She ordered, pointing at Kollin's groin. The hopelessly blushing one: her name Sara. She looked terrified, as she gulped and held her fainted friend up. The other two: Asami and Yuuka, looked like wolves about to pounce. Asami walked closer, a measuring tape in both of her hands. She looked predatory. Lulu suddenly regretted that order. They were all obviously attracted. No, VERY attracted to him. She covered her face with a hand, as Yuuka walked behind Kollin. The next thing they knew, Kollin yelped, and leapt away from Yuuka. She had obviously just grabbed his ass.  
Unfortunately... Asami, in front of him was landed on. Both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and the measuring tape from Asami's hand went rolling away.

Kollin found his hand on Asami's left breast. Meanwhile, her knee was between his thighs. He bit back a groan, and she moaned softly. His lower body reacted immediately to the erotic sound that came from Asami.

"Gah! Stop that!"

He snapped.

"Stop what?!"

Asami asked innocently, as her knee rubbed against him deliberately.  
He hissed. Sucking in his breath hissed into his lungs as he felt his body reacting to her actions.

"Don't you: "stop what," me!"

Kollin snapped. Asami fluttered her lashes at him.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Snapped the shy girl, she was still standing close to Lulu and Golding her fainted friend. The two women looked at Sara from Kollin. Yuuka blinked.

"Huh?"

She asked.

"THAT'S STILL _**KALLEN**_ IN THERE!"

She shouted. The two women frowned and looked at Kollin. In their minds, they imagined their red-headed friend. In reality, they were looking at the red-headed hunk before them.

"Just, cut it out!"

Kollin said finally, blushing brightly as he started to get off of Asami. Lulu still had her hand over her face, but was peaking from between splayed fingers.  
Just then, there was a flash of light and the soft sound of a shudder. All eyes turned to see C.C. with an instant camera and a brightly smiling face.

"Priceless!"

She said smiling.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Kollin said springing forward, Lulu watched, as: with his newest body parts swinging freely inside the suit with his movements, Kollin forgot his state of dress, and he chased C.C. right from the hanger. Lulu, still not having full functionality back in her brain, finally cringed, as the sound of women's screams of alarm, shouts of joy or shock and men's swearing and demands of Kollin putting something on to cover that THING were heard as Kollin chased the freely laughing C.C. through the base.

"We'll go... Help!"

Said one of the two bold and obvious women who were standing slightly behind Lulu.

"Yeah, he might need a hand..."

The other said. Before the still stunned Lulu could object, or ask what Kollin would need a hand for, they were gone. Quite obviously eager to use their hands.

_**'What a mess...'** _

Lulu finally thought.

* * *

 

As for *Suzie* she had her own problems (aside from detesting that damn name!) The cockpit of the Lancelot was designed for a larger male. Her smaller body didn't reach the brakes and her arms were too short for some of the controls. Lloyd and Cecile had to adjust it for her without anyone knowing. Cecile helped Suzaku bind her new breasts, and helped readjust the clothes to better fit her, as well. They cut her hair, but it grew back overnight to just below her butt. So, they had bought a wig- styled it like Suzaku's usual style, and then Cecile had braided Suzie's hair and pinned the braid up close to her scalp. Then the wig went over that hair. Now, unless someone was within 10 feet of her, or had REALLY good eyesight, she MIGHT pass as herself: Suzaku Kururugi. It was pathetic!

Another issue was: Gino and Anya. Gino, more than Anya, though... Gino was a walking raging male hormone, a real Casanova wannabe. And, unfortunately, Suzaku now had female hormones, that were out of control... They were also raging. Not long after Lelouch got her first period, Suzaku did as well. And she had gone (and it was still ongoing) through much of the same issues as Lulu. The issues regarding hormones, and getting used to their new bodies in a way that neither young man really wanted to... They had wanted to know the female body carnally. With their carnal desires. But, now they knew the female body in a more personal way. One that they really did not care to.

Sighing heavily, *Suzie* stood in a beautiful moss-green dress (the same shade as her eyes). Around her, there was a ball ongoing. She had never been more humiliated. She didn't want to be here in these damn high heels, or in this STUPID gown!

"Miss Suzie,"

"WHAT?!"

She practically snarled as she rounded on the person addressing her with that damn name! Who did Cecile and Lloyd have to keep using that name when she- Oh... It was Gino. Great. Just what Suzaku did NOT need.

"Uh...?"

Said the blond man. He was holding a wine glass in each hand.

"Oh... Umm... I'm sorry. I'm not feeling too great just now, my Lord."

She said softly. All the while, she was raging with extreme annoyance in her mind.

He gave her a carefree grin and held a glass out to her.

"It's OK, Suzie!"

He said happily, while Suzie was forced to plaster on a nice smile and politeness.

_**'Where the hell are you two?!'** _

She thought, looking around desperately, for Cecile & Lloyd, not seeing them at all.

_**'Damn...'** _

* * *

 

_**6 weeks later** _

* * *

 

Lelouch, once again as himself - was kissing Kallen as she straddled his lap. His hands were on her hips, and they were both naked. They were intimately connected as their hips rocked against each other, Kallen was riding him hard.

"Lelouch!"

She gasped, breaking the kiss as she arched her back. His hands, kept her from falling off of his lap as she leaned back a bit, while he continued to thrust his hips...

"Kallen..."

He groaned against her throat. And then-

"Shit-!"

Lulu swore as she found herself awake in her bed... And realized that she was still Lulu... Rather than Lelouch! What she wouldn't give for a stiff drink right about now. Looking around the room, she realized that Kollin was nowhere to be found, not even in the bathroom. Unless he was in there with the door open and the lights out. Lulu wiped a hand over her sweat slicked brow. Her heart-rate was racing, and she was gasping for breath.

'This is getting out of hand!'

She growled mentally.

_**'Hand...? Ah! That's what I'll do...'** _

She resorted to what she had figured out would help for only a short time. Self pleasure. She stripped her clothes off and lay in bed completely naked. Wetting a finger in her mouth, she dampened her nipple on the left breast. Then, while pinching the rosy tip between her fingers (arching her back slightly and moaning in the back of her throat), her right hand slid down her flat belly and into the tangle of dark curls between her thighs.

Slipping first: one finger, then, another one, into the folds of skin below the curls, she whimpered softly, quivering all over with need. Bending her knees a bit, she tilted her hips and then slid her fingers further down, finding the entrance with digits that were now coated with her natural lubricant. She first thrust her index finger in while her thumbnail applied pressure on the bundle of nerves near the entrance as her left hand squeezed and fondled her breast somewhat more vigorously, than before.

Closing her eyes, Lulu pictured Kollin. Naked and at her mercy (she learned quickly weeks ago, that picturing any of the females she might normally picture: wouldn't work in this body). Meanwhile, she inserted a second finger. Her wrist mimicking the thrusting action she needed, this went on for some time. Then she switched her hands, pleasuring her right breast as she whimpered and moaned while the opposite hand worked between her thighs. Finally, with her toes curling into the sheets and her back arching again: She bit the hand that had been attending her breast as she came hard against her hand with a muffled half scream/cry of release. That should hold her for a little bit... She hoped. Glancing at the bedside clock, she realized that it was 8 pm. Lulu had laid down to take a nap, with Kollin doing the same beside her, around 3:30 pm.

* * *

 

In the sitting room that was connected to Lelouch's bedroom, C.C. was sitting there watching the news when Lulu came out of her room fully clothed in a knee-length skirt and a blouse, along with a light jacket over that. She had ankle boots on her feet.

"Oh! Hi Lelo-"

"Yeah hi. Listen C.C., where's Kal-Kollin...?"

"Him? He left a few hours ago, around 6:15, I think. Said that he suddenly wanted to go jogging. I think he said he wanted to get a glimpse of Ashford... Hey- where are you-?!"

"Jogging!"

Lulu responded. That was a good idea. Maybe if she ran, she could outrun these desires, she was still having. Currently, she had gone through 2 periods. 8 days ago her second one ended. It was a bitch. Also, every day that she, C.C. and Kollin had gone searching for the strange Geass user, they had run into Suzaku doing the same. All had turned up empty-handed. One thing Lulu was enjoying, was calling Suzaku: Suzie. It drove him- er... Her crazy with anger at times. Kallen had tried several times to assert herself- and the fact that she didn't really like the name: Kollin. But, her anger/annoyance had fallen on deaf ears, where Lelouch was concerned. So, she gave up. She supposed it was worse for Suzaku, at least the name chosen for her male body would be for a man or women, and she supposed some might think Kallen was just as well as a man's name... Whereas- Suzie was decidedly one gender. And no mistaking it for a male's name. But still, Kallen/Kollin shared Suzaku's sentiments about the altered names. This went on every day that they all went out looking for the user.

However, that routine was stopped, 4 days ago- that was when *it* happened: It had been around 9 at night. A part of the military on Suzaku's side- being suspicious of *his* numerous trips off base in the Lancelot, had followed *him*.

Suzaku, as Suzie, had a sort of truce with Lelouch and Kallen. So, when she realized she had been followed, she warned the other 2 and made herself scarce hiding the Lancelot. As she started to prepare to exit the Knightmare frame, though, that's when she saw the Geass user. Or, what was left of her, anyway. From the looks of things- she was crushed by the foot of one of the Knightmare's, it wasn't his Knightmare's, nor was it Lelouch or Kallen's by now he knew the tracks of their machines. And C.C. usually searched from the air. Suzie's mind raced with panic. Before long, the fighting had stopped, and she heard Lulu's & Kallen's voices in her ear over her com-link.

"Suzaku! You OK?!"

Asked Kallen as Lelouch called:

"Yeah, Suzie, How are you?"

"Get over here, Lelouch!"

Suzaku hissed through clenched teeth.

"OK... But where-?!"

There was a flare. When Lulu and Kollin saw it, they brought their frames overlooking carefully for the Lancelot. They dismounted when they saw it.

"Suzie!"

Called Lulu, she was enjoying using that name far too much. They walked, carefully picking their way over the uneven ground in the dark. Eventually they found *Suzie* she looked really pissed-off.

"Dammit Lelouch! I told you not to call me that!"

Suzaku snapped. That's when they saw it. An old woman, she was clearly dead. The thing was, her eyes were wide open with the Geass sign very much visible in both eyes. Kollin groaned and crouched, holding his head.

"Now what are we going to do?!"

He wailed. That thought was shared between the 3 of them. After that, Lulu had taken pictures of the old woman and then Kollin had buried her. Then they had just sat and stared at each other for a while... Finally, the 3 went their own ways. Lulu and Kollin stayed together of course. They had shown the photo to C.C. and asked if she recognized the person. But, she apparently did not. So, since that day, the two had been depressed and sleeping a lot... Now, here they were. Not sure what to do, and feeling very lost ever since, aside from being depressed.

Before and after they had found the user dead: Lulu had, HAD to appear as Zero. At those times, she had C.C. help her bind her breasts with sport's tape. The outfit had been modified to make her look as she had before, as Zero: tall, streamlined, instead of how she currently was: short and very curvy. Kollin was still doing his job of guarding her despite their current predicament.

But things were really messed up. Lulu was getting tired of these uncontrollable URGES. She wanted to be Lelouch again, dammit. When she stopped running to take a break (she had never been good at any sort of exertion, not now, not when she was a *he*. So, she found herself gasping for breath, hands on her knees, as she blinked around, wondering why she had thought that jogging or running was a good idea!) That's when she realized that she had run to Ashford.

_**'Maybe I should get a workout in the gym...? Exhaust myself even more? Maybe then I can get control of this body and stop being so horny...'** _

She thought, but, as she looked at the gym, she frowned. Noticing lights on in the building. It was separate from the main school building... The track field surrounded it. This was strange: it was way after hours, who and why, would someone be in there? With curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over and started hacking the security gate. Soon, she was letting herself inside the gate. Crouching, she made her way to the gym slowly. She didn't want anyone noticing her. Once inside the building, she looked around. It was a big building. Indoor pools, fitness rooms with weights and things, gymnasium, and indoor running track and other things in large rooms dedicated to them. There was a locker/shower section, as well.

That, as well as the fitness section had lights on. The men's section of the baths was lit up. Curious, she walked over and looked in. Inside, sitting on the bench, Lulu saw Kollin groaning as he finished himself off into a large towel. Seeing that, Lulu pressed her thighs together. This wasn't helping her need any. She moved her hand slipping it under her skirt- but, she accidentally bumped into something. The sound, while not as loud as it sounded to them, was loud in the mostly quiet gym.

"Who's there!?"

Snapped Kollin. Lulu heard him cocking the hand gun he always kept with him. Sighing, Lulu came around the corner, hands up. But, she froze, blinked, then started laughing. Kollin, with his male parts on full display, had another towel held over his chest, as if he was still female.

"Lelouch?"

The redhead asked, then blinked, and squeaked when he realized he shouldn't be covering his chest. As he hurried to cover himself, Lulu stopped laughing and walked closer.

_**'Ah, what the hell... I'm not fighting it anymore, not if this is a permanent situation...'** _

She thought. Lulu moved, walking into the room further. Kollin flinched, not sure why he was doing it... Then, the redhead's closed blue eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt lips on his neck.

"L...Lelouch I-"

"Meet me in the gym... I need help... Stretching..."

She suddenly whispered in Kollin's ear. Then she was gone. Blinking, Kollin threw some clothes on and rushed after Lulu. When he found her, she had stripped to just the blouse and skirt, her jacket was on the floor with her shoes.

"Lulu, what are you doing? You've never much been into exertion..."

Kollin said, but stopped when Lulu gave him a smoldering look.

"No kidding. Now, HELP. ME. STRETCH."

Was all she said. Something about the look in her eyes...

"Stretch WHAT, exactly?!"

Kollin asked, gulping, and then nodded. Lulu started stretching with Kollin behind her, like they might normally do before any gym activity. The whole while, Lulu was going over every scenario in her mind that she could. Trying to see what she wanted to do from every angle, thinking and rethinking what she was about to do. Of all the outcomes from her next actions... Suddenly she stopped thinking and moving in her stretch. And she grabbed Kollin's face with a hand as she turned and claimed his lips over her shoulder. When the kiss was broken, Kollin looked confused.

"Lulu-"

"Say my real, full name for this, Kallen."

She said and pulled on Kallen's arm, he was caught off balance and fell beside Lulu onto his side. In the next instant, he was on his back, with Lulu straddling him.

"L... Lelouch..."

She leaned down and claimed his lips again as she pushed the shirt open, running her hands over his bare chest as she ground her core into his now, very alert manhood as it bulged against his pants rather uncomfortably. He could feel how badly she wanted him, even through his pants and her panties, she was that wet.

"Again."

Lulu said against his lips. Blushing brightly, Kollin gulped as Lulu's hands caressed his chest and lower.

"L...L-Lelouch... What are you-?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Kallen...?"

Now they were eyeing each other. Lelouch was blushing as well. Her long dark hair was braided down her back. Kollin, gulped and rested his hands against her hips.

"Uh... This is going to be so awkward..."

Kollin said, but slid his hand up under Lulu's skirt.

"You're telling me."

Lelouch muttered as she slid down, starting to undo Kollin's belt.

"Y... You're sure-?"

Lelouch looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure."

She said, undoing his pants and pulling him out. Without waiting, she pushed her panties aside, and impaled herself, just as Kollin was trying to stop her. The next 5 full minutes were filled with Lulu swearing colorfully and inventively from the knifing pain that shot into her virgin body along with Kollin's member. Kollin, for his part: groaned in pleasure, as he covered his face in dread. He had tried to stop Lulu when he realized what she was doing. During the string of swearing, she laid her upper body against Kollin's to hide the tears along with her red face.

"Why does it hurt so fucking much?!"

"Never heard that a girl's first time hurt?"

He asked Lelouch as he stared up at the florescent lights. He could feel her whole body quivering.

"Uh... Ye-yeah. Now that you-HEY! Wait! What are you-?!"

Kollin had pushed her off of him. He then grabbed Lulu, pulling her face to his, and kissed her. The next thing she knew, he had her on her back and her skirt around her waist.

Lulu sniffled, looking anywhere but at Kollin. She was really mad right about-wow! Lulu looked back to where Kollin had been. He was watching her as he fingered her.

"What are you-?"

Kollin leaned up, still blushing and kissed Lulu.

"In for a penny, in for a pound. That felt good and both of our bodies want this. Might as well continue, Lelouch. But, when we're both back in our right genders... You better take me out."

"You think we'll go back to our-"

"I sure as hell hope so. Somehow!"

Kollin said. Lulu blinked at him, then nodded.

"Agreed. I'll take you wherever you want. My treat!"

"Good."

Then Kollin moved back down. The intense pleasure that followed, overrode the pain from moments before as Lulu clawed at the floor before finally burying her fingers in Kollin's short red hair. When Lulu came, Kollin had shifted, thrusting his hips deeply into hers before her climax ended. The next while was spent with the two moving their hips together as they clung to each other. At one point, Kallen tore open Lulu's- well... Kallen's blouse, and pulled a breast from inside the bra. Latching onto the rosy tip as he continued thrusting. Finally, the two orgasm-ed, one right after the other. Then Kollin collapsed on top of Lulu. Both were panting, breathless as they tried to catch their breaths. No sound other than their ragged breathing, could be heard in the room for some while... Then, finally-

"You ripped your blouse..."

Lulu said softly, tone accusing.

"So I did... You owe me a new one."

"You did it!"

"You made me do it."

"Fine, whatever... We better get cleaned up and out of here."

"OK."

They stayed like that, the sweat on their skin cooling and their breaths calming along with their heart-rates. Then Kollin got to his feet and helped Lulu up. They cleaned up any mess they had made there, then went and took showers, they also took each other a second time, in the shower, Lulu more in control now. By the time they made it back to the base, it was close to midnight. At that time, C.C. had asked where they had been for so long, they told her they were talking. The look in her eyes (which only Lelouch noticed, was giving the impression that she didn't believe that. Not for one minute!)  
Then, once they were alone in Lelouch's room again, the pair tumbled into Lelouch's bed (after removing each other's clothing) and made love a 3rd time, this was while C.C. was sleeping on the lounge in the sitting room. This time, they were more careful, boldly explored their partner's bodies more and were more thorough. The next morning, as the 3 of them ate breakfast in Lelouch's sitting room, C.C. was watching the two of them much more carefully. Her honey gaze was very calculating... And then, finally- she couldn't help herself:

"So, how'd it feel to make passionate love, to your own gender?!"

They looked at her and Kollin looked away blushing.

_**'Did she hear us last night, in bed?'** _

Kollin wondered.

"Very good, C.C., thank you. You should try it some time. I finally got that annoying itch, scratched."

Said Lulu without missing a beat as she buttered toast and ate it.  
C.C. just pouted at first...

"I'm not into girls."

Was all she said.

"Yes, well. Neither is Kallen. But, thankfully Kollin is. Same goes for me and Lelouch."

Lulu said, smiling slightly before the 3 lapsed into silence. It stayed blissfully quiet... C.C. considered asking them what happened if Lulu were to become pregnant (after all, she WAS getting a period- what if Kollin WAS a normal male with the ability to get a female pregnant?!)... But, she kept her mouth shut... For now.

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

* * *

_**Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga (And any other media formats there may be) of "Code Geass: Hangyaku No Lelouch {Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion}" - are copyrighted properties of the Mangaka/Authors: Gorou Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi, Atsuro Yomino, Majiko!, as well as Sunrise, Bandai Visual, The Mangaka Circle: CLAMP (C.L.A.M.P.), and Sony Music (Just to name a few)** _

_**Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by others involved (The list would get too long to name them all) with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.** _

_**I claim no ownership to the anime/manga and/or the characters used in this fanfiction. I just love the anime and the manga.** _

_**~*~Windy~*~** _


	4. Returning: Back on Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N from the fanfiction net posting:
> 
> To all of my readers, Hi! Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate that you have read it this far. I hope you have enjoyed it. I have had numerous questions about various request ideas. If anyone else is wondering, please refer to my new tumblr account: tumblr dot com /blog/ windstar27 (remove the space between the: ("dot" should just be a period) and spaces also between: "com", "/blog/" and the: "windstar27".
> 
> If you have any trouble finding your way to my account there, just PM me here and I'll see if I can figure out why you can't find it: for (hopefully) all of the answers to your questions. I am always happy to consider request ideas that you may have. But that tumblr account will likely tell you more than I think I can really say outright on FF net.
> 
> This likely does not need to be said- but, I wanted to say it anyway, in case the other mentions of it were overlooked: this is the final chapter of this story.
> 
> It was fun to write. I always have trouble ending a fic, when I do so, though. So, I hope it felt like a good ending to most (if not all) of you. It was always planned to end this way. The final scene in this chapter is transcribed (yes, I sat there, while watching an episode, and took notes, copied word for word what was in the episode- I have done what with my pokemon fics, as well) from episode 21 of Season 2/R2. I just left what was not needed out, and added a bit more to what I had transcribed from that episode.
> 
> After that scene, all events from the anime that took place after this, can be assumed to have taken place as they did canonically. I personally believe (and have for many years) that Lelouch survived after the end of season 2. It has been confirmed that that was the case, in the announcement of - Season 3: "Lelouch Of The RESURRECTION". The trailer for that season, also seems to confirm that he IS alive. So, please just keep this in mind, when reading this final chapter. The goal of this story was to add onto the story from the anime. Not to remove or alter the ending of the story completely. Again, I hope that you find/found this story enjoyable.
> 
> If anyone finds this chapter first, for the first time (for one reason or another) please look to my A3O (an archive of our own) account for the lemon that belongs with (I think it was chapter 2 or 3) this story. I always try to cut out lemons for this FF dot net site. Since they are against the rules here.

**_._ **

**_Chapter #4: Returning: Back on Course..._ **

**_._ **

Suzie was starting to get used to being... Well, Suzie. She even found Gino quite charming after being a female for a few months now... Also, by now, Lloyd had stopped groping her strictly for the sake of ***scientific curiosity*.**  
Arthur the cat, even did not seem to mind the change so much, anymore.  
But, deep down, she knew very well that she _SHOULD_ still be pissed off. But, really - what would that get her? Just headaches and annoyances!  
Suzaku had had enough of that before he was changed into a she. So, she was just trying to deal with this... Trying to hold out some hope that this would _NOT_ last forever!

Though, people were asking where Suzaku was by now... And why Suzie was: 1- Piloting the Lancelot. 2- Sleeping in Suzaku's quarters on the base. And: 3- Why was Suzie doing Suzaku's job, as the knight of Seven? Gino and Anya were the only ones currently *close* to Suzaku that did not fully know what was happening. Prince Schneizel knew. Cecile and Lloyd, of course, knew. As did Arthur. He seemed to know... Everyone else was getting suspicious. Like Gino, who currently had Suzie against a wall, his larger body caging her against said wall as she blinked wide moss green eyes up at him.

"L-lord... Sir. Gino..."

Suzie tried, her voice soft, yet holding a compelling authority.

"- Please, I have things to attend to..."

She tried ducking away from him.

"Like more of _**Suzaku's** _ work?"

" _ **Pardon** me_?"

She asked, blinking startled moss green eyes up at him.

"You heard me..."

"Uh..."

They stared each other down.

"Oh!"

They both looked at the sound of the new voice, behind Gino. There stood Cecile.

"There you are, Suzie! There's a call from Suzaku, for you!"

"Ah...? Uh... Oh!"

She said, frowning, and then catching on.

"- Ok... Thank you, Miss. Cecile!"

Before Gino could react, Suzie had slipped out from under the arms that had been on either side of her. And then she was gone. Gino was left confused, watching as she left.

"Thanks..."

Suzaku said very softly, as she rushed past Cecile. The woman just smiled, said her goodbye to Sir. Gino and left, following Suzie and a much slower pace with her hands folded in front of her.

* * *

As for Kallen, and Lelouch- they openly indulged their desires with, and for, each other, now. C.C. was growing tired of watching this. So, one day, when she was sitting with the two of them, she brought up the issue at breakfast:

"Do you two still wish to revert to your own genders...?"

They looked at her. She was watching them both evenly. Kollin blinked, startled blue eyes. A slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. Lulu looked the same, but her Amethyst eyes blinked at C.C. from over her morning cup of tea. The two looked at each other. Then back at C.C.

"Of course..."

Lulu said, setting her teacup down.

"- Why are you-?"

She started to ask, but C.C. interrupted with two softly spoken words.

_"Jeremiah Gottwald."_

Was all that C.C. said as she lifted her own teacup to her lips, watching them both carefully. Realization hit Lulu first. Like a brick to the face.

**_"Son of a-!"_ **

"Huh?"

Said Kollin.

"I can't believe I didn't think of him before!"

Lulu went on as C.C. sighed softly. Normally, Lelouch would have caught on to the solution to the issue much more quickly! What was wrong wit- Well... No, that was a stupid thought. She knew damn well what was wrong with Lelouch... Her hormones were on a rampage and she had no control of her body's carnal desires... That realization made, C.C. just sighed softly, shrugged coolly and look at Lulu.

"Isn't it obvious that _**you**_ should have gone to him in the first place?"

She asked. Lulu **_REALLY_** wanted to slap her! She was too damn smug and calm!

"I don't get it... What do you need Orange-Boy for?"

Kollin asked, using Lelouch's nickname for the guy. The two of them looked at Kollin... It was nice to be oblivious... That was what Lulu was sure, was going through the mind of the green haired witch beside him.

"He has a Geass Canceler..."

Lulu told the redhead, flatly. Kollin's eyes slowly widened as he understood.

" _Damn_ it Lelouch! Why didn't we get him to use it on us already?!"

Kollin snapped as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, glaring at her. Lulu, for her part, ignored him, getting to her feet, she rushed to go contact Orange-Boy.

_**'I don't know! Maybe the overwhelming lust that had a massive grip on my body? Maybe the idea of having you to myself and being able to be with you, Kallen!'** _

He found himself silently realizing and admitting to himself where he was still Lelouch, and not Lulu: in his mind. Part of Lelouch could _NOT_ wait to get back to his birth gender. Part of him hated himself for not realizing this, and part of him resented having to go back, because he would have to let Kallen go. He would have to go back to how things were. He could not be Lelouch and still hold her to him.

* * *

Once appraised of the situation, Jeremiah, of course, agreed to help.

First, he went to Suzaku, at Lulu's request. Never before had Jeremiah seen a man so happy to see his own family jewels... But, he figured, what the hell...? Whatever floated Kururugi's boat. He supposed that if his had suddenly gone missing somehow, that he would be happy to have them all back, as well. As Jeremiah was leaving, the cat who had been watching the transformation suddenly (and quite happily) attacked the young Japanese knight.

* * *

When he got to where C.C., Lulu and Kollin were waiting for him (the 3 had gone to where the change had occurred) he stopped, his eye going wide as he looked at the little beauty that was Lulu.

"Keep staring like that,"

Hissed Lulu, looking highly annoyed...

"And I'll blind your good eye."

She finished. The man blinked at her then shrugged.

"Yes, majesty! Ready to be yourselves, once again?"

He asked the 2 of them.

"Yes, Sir. Jeremiah."

Said Kollin as he blinked at the man. For his part, Jeremiah figured he had better do it, and do it _FAST_ before his heart burst from the cuteness with long dark hair and amethyst eyes, that stood before him! He revealed the Geass Canceler in his other eye and after a nearly blinding flash of light, Lelouch stood before him as himself. It was a good thing that they brought some changes of clothing with them.

Beside the Britannian boy, stood Kallen as herself... Naked. She scrambled to cover herself up, grabbed her change of clothes, and hid behind the Guren's leg. Lelouch waited until Kallen had had enough time to change, while C.C. spoke to Jeremiah. Then the young prince slipped away, he found her staring at her handgun.

"Do you want to kill me?"

Lelouch asked softly, as he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. While they were in their alternate genders, Lulu had made most of the world hate him.

He had ordered the slaughter of the Geass Order just before the change, but, things had recently been realized about that. Kallen dropped the gun, and turned to hug the young man behind her, a sob escaping her throat.

"It was so easy to imagine that you were Lulu, when you looked like a Lulu..."

He hugged her back.

"I'm sure you hate me..."

He said softly. She didn't respond.

"I'm going after my father. This might be the last time we see each other... Can you imagine, a little longer, that you don't hate me?"

He asked softly, she looked up at him as she pulled away slightly. Their eyes met, he smiled sadly, and brushed the brimming tears from her eyes. In the next instant, he had started to kiss her. As he captured her lips with his own, she whimpered and slid her arms around his neck and shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair while she kissed him back with tears trailing down her cheeks. Lelouch pressed her against her knightmare's leg, lifting her up, the kiss was turning hungry, demanding and very desperate as they ran their hands over each other and she moaned softly, her tongue tangling with his own as they gasped for breaths through their noses and gaps between their joined mouths as they tried to devour each other.

Her jean-clad legs locked around his narrow hips. He groaned at the pressure against his recently returned manhood. Oh, how he wanted to make love to her as a man! He wanted to take her here and now! Against her machine!  
Thrusting his hips against her core, he groaned deeply in his throat from the need, going by his body's impulse, he kissed down her neck. She gasped at the feel of him against her, even through their clothes. Then... His body was gone from her's, no longer pressed against her own.

She was gently set back on her legs, which shook from her racing blood and the need rolling in her belly and lower. He caressed her cheek as she gazed up at him.  
The prince wondered if she was wet for him, as her rapid breaths and her flushed face suggested. He longed to slip his hand into her jeans and check for himself. But he knew that if he did... He wouldn't be able to suppress his needs anymore.

"Unfortunately, I have a really good control of my desires in this body..."

He said, almost sadly, his voice husky with repressed needs... He wanted to be with her, but... His mind ruled when he was in this body- he had had a little more than 18 years to become familiar with this body, it's needs and how to deny himself what he desired physically, for what his mind wanted and needed to achieve.

"Le... _Lelouch_ , can't you-?"

He stopped her, pressing a finger to her lips gently, and shook his head. Leaning close to her ear, he made her shudder with desire, as his breath tickled her ear, while he whispered:

"Goodbye, Kallen. Stay safe... Stay alive... _Please_ ,"

Then he had left. Just like that...

* * *

Kallen never got her dinner out at a fancy restaurant from Lelouch... He had made a promise he could not keep in the heat of the moment due to lust.

* * *

**Several months later...**

* * *

"- It has been one month, since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. Today, his majesty: emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation!

We will be bringing you live, international coverage; from the Pendragon Imperial Palace!

Even though his majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month-"

Millie went on in her newscast.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the palace:** _

* * *

"Didn't somebody say that the emperor was missing?"

Asked a princess with pink twin tales: Carine ne Britannia, who was standing beside her oldest sister: Guinevere de Britannia, who had very pale, silvery-pink hair. The oldest princess frowned at her 15 year old sister's comments.

"Bismark was the one who reported **_THAT_** and now he's gone..."

Prince Odysseus eu Britannia was the oldest of all the siblings, he stood beside Guinevere and Carine as he watched the stage as well.

"- As for Schneizel and the others, where **_ARE_** they?"

He asked. His sister, Guinevere frowned more. She did not like all of these unknown factors!

"- Don't know..."

She answered with a soft sigh.

"- There has been no word from Cambodia, yet."

Just then a guard appeared on stage, standing at attention and in full formal dress and behavior:

_**"PRESENTING HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY...!"** _

He called out as the emperor walked onto the stage and took his seat on the throne. Guinevere, looking confused started:

"- But that's not...!"

Carine blinked, looking around.

"Where is his majesty...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Millie, watched on her screen from where she sat with her news team.

"What the hell?"

She murmured.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kallen's blue eyes grew huge as she looked at Lelouch on the screen.

"- But, how? There's no way..."

She whispered, yet... A part of her, deep down, was happy to see him alive and well, despite how angry she was with him! He cuts contact with her and then, THIS is how she first sees him again?! How dare he! The girl tried to hide her emotions as she watched Lelouch as he sat on the throne as if he owned the damn thing! And then he crossed his legs looking far too arrogant! She just wanted to slap the shit out of him!

"Greetings! I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family. I am the 99th emperor of the realm!"

He announced arrogantly.

* * *

Carine frowned.

"It's really you?!"

She asked naively as Guinevere added:

"You're alive?"

**_'No. I'm a damn zombie! Of all the stupid, idiotic things to say or ask me when I am sitting right in front of the lot of them!'_ **

Lelouch thought in annoyance (though, outwardly- he just looked eternally bored) as he watched them all in their obvious confusion.

"Yes, sisters, I am. I've returned from the depths of hell, fully intact..."

He said dramatically, highly annoyed, but trying to rein in the annoyance. Odysseus took a step forward, his arms out with a placating look on his face. Lelouch's alert eyes snapped to his oldest, and dumbest, brother's movements.

"- Lelouch, how good to see you! When Nunnally was located I figured that you would be found alive as well! But now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far?! That's the throne of our _father_ a-"

"- Charles di Britannia - the 98th emperor, no longer lives! And I am the one who took his life..."

Lelouch said, cutting his brother off. Gasps and whispered conversations could be heard all around the room. Lelouch's eyes took it all in, as he finished his statement.

"- Therefore, that makes ME, the new emperor."

Carine could not believe what she was hearing!

"What are you saying?! Are you nuts?!"

"- _**Guards!** _ Take that fool and execute _HIM_! He's guilty of murdering our emperor!"

Called out Guinevere, the woman was the only one of the 3 siblings lined up there who was _NOT_ too shocked to react. As the guards rushed to do as Guinevere had said, Suzaku appeared.

Jumping down from the rafters hundreds of feet above the reception hall, he did a flying, spinning kick, saving Lelouch from the spears aimed at his heart.

This caused the guards to fall back a bit.

Startled once again, where she stood watching the events as they unfolded on the screen, Kallen stiffened.

"Suzaku?! But, why...?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch looked, still, ever bored, having not even flinched as the guards had rushed at him.

"May I introduce..."

He started lazily.

"- _Suzaku Kururugi! **My** knight!_ A knight of the round, above all others - I grant him the title: The knight of _**Zero**_!"

Lelouch announced as everyone watched on in shock and confusion. Odysseus, for his part: While he might not be the brightest bulb in the socket, he did try. He took another few steps closer to where his little brother was seated, his voice was condescending and he sounded like he was talking to a disobedient child as he addressed the two younger men.

"Lelouch... Sir. Kururugi... This just won't do! Pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast-"

Lelouch gave him a slightly amused look.

"D'you think so? Let me make this easy for you all to understand..."

He said, as he stood up with Suzaku standing beside him, watching for any more threats as Lelouch removed both of his contact lenses... Then the prince turned emperor looked everyone in the room in the eyes and gave the order:

_**"ACKNOWLEDGE ME AS EMPEROR!"** _

Odysseus sighed. Why wasn't he getting through to the child!

"Lelouch..."

He said, trying again.

"- I **insist** that you stop joking around lik–"

He trailed off as the Geass took control, altering his brain along with doing the same to the other people in the room.

_"- We hear and obey, your majesty!"_

He said suddenly as he bowed to his emperor, the telltale sign of the Geass influence shown in the rim around his pale blue irises.

 _"All hail emperor, Lelouch!"_ and **_"All hail Lelouch!"_**

Was the chant that filled the room over and over again, as C.C. watched on from the side with sad honey colored eyes. Lelouch had set into motion his final plan. She pitied him. She pitied Suzaku and Kallen, as well.

During their time as different genders, the 3 seemed to have grown so close. She would dare to say that Lelouch and Kallen were in love. Likely, very nearly: head over heals, deeply in love. Love and Hate were two sides of the same sad coin.

Yet, now... The two of them were at odds with each other... She would even say that Kallen really wanted to Kill Lelouch. Despite being in love with him.

C.C. just did not understand why he was going this far. Why did he want to make the world hate, and then, kill him? She didn't have it in her heart to tell him that he likely _**COULD NOT**_ die. He had taken Charles' code, so... It was just a matter of time before he became immortal- if he wasn't already, that was.

For a young man, who wanted so badly to die, it would be a cruel fate.

Another cruelty was that Lelouch lost all of the women he loved: First his mother, then Euphemia... And then Nunnalie. Shirley was lost after her, and now Kallen. In one way or another, he had lost them all. She would stay with him, she would _NOT_ abandon him, as she had done with Mao. She had condemned him to this life by altering his course once... Perhaps it would have been better if he had stayed the female called: Lulu, and Lelouch had just, vanished...

Just... _Perhaps_...

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga (And any other media formats there may be) of "Code Geass: Hangyaku No Lelouch {Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion}" - are copyrighted properties of the Mangaka/Authors: Gorou Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi, Atsuro Yomino, Majiko!, as well as Sunrise, Bandai Visual, The Mangaka Circle: CLAMP (C.L.A.M.P.), and Sony Music (Just to name a few)
> 
> Also the anime and manga are copyrighted by others involved (The list would get too long to name them all) with the making of the anime and the publishing of the manga.
> 
> I claim no ownership to the anime/manga and/or the characters used in this fanfiction. I just love the anime and the manga.
> 
> ~*~Windy~*~


End file.
